


Приговоренный

by Twinkling_Alice



Series: Freude [4]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkling_Alice/pseuds/Twinkling_Alice
Summary: Зарисовка по словам: [раб, святые, помощь].
Series: Freude [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940359





	Приговоренный

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка по словам: [раб, святые, помощь].

У Яты глаза цвета утреннего солнца и волосы цвета пламенной зари. Совсем как у Суо. Почти.

Красный Король кладет ладонь на его макушку и пальцы сжимает, причиняя боль вместо ласки. Получая ответом заплаканный, но решительный взгляд, полный восхищения, от которого по чести сбежать охота уже давно. Сбежит, уже очень скоро, но только не от него.

Жар проходит по венам, скребет по ребрам когтями, угрожающе тихо рычит под грудною клеткой. Зверь внутри не спит и хочет бесчинствовать. Теперь его никто не удержит, Тоцука мертв.

Мертв. И сердце лавой вскипает, бурлит и топит своего хозяина в агонии нестерпимой жажды. Огня, мести, убийства. Он раб своей силы, и этого пожара уже не потушить, Суо понимает, чувствует.

Он разжимает пальцы, неловко треплет парнишку по волосам и, отворачиваясь, уходит, зная, что за ним шлейфом потянется вся его свита, зараженная аурой жестокости, проникшаяся губительным безумием своего Короля. Как несмышленые котята, бегущие гурьбой за клыкастым львом, следуют они за ним в пугающую, кажется, только его неизвестность. Глупые. Впрочем, и он умом не блещет, но осознает вполне отчетливо главное: если Зверь обретет свободу, все его близкие окажутся в очень большой опасности. А если что-то угрожает его близким, он обязан их защитить.

Выходит, от самого себя, как бы абсурдно ни звучало. Зажигалка щелкает звучно, выплевывая невидимое кисловатое облачко керосина у самого носа. Затяжка кажется бесконечно глубокой, окутывая легкие расслабляющей отравой до отказа. Об этом никому не стоит знать, но жить-то ему по правде хочется. Пусть даже в клетке, пусть вечно сгорая, но жить: в конце концов, есть много людей, с которыми ему непросто расставаться. Кусанаги останется один, Анне придется столкнуться с новой неизбежной потерей, а этот мальчик с солнечными глазами снова будет плакать, не стыдясь своей скорби.

У Суо глаза цвета уходящего лета и волосы цвета багрового заката. Почти как у Кагуцу. Наверное.

Он отводит взгляд, чтобы не замечать щенячьей восторженной преданности Мисаки и прокладывает себе сам дорогу к эшафоту, выжигая красную ковровую дорожку пламенем. Немного стыдно перед палачом, но он справится, Микото в этом уверен. В конце концов, победить дракона — честь для рыцаря, чтущего порядок и презирающего хаос. А помощи и сострадания у него никто не просил. Стерпит. Чай не святые, оба.

Усмешка ложится на губы, сминая край сигареты. Король чувствует, как его хватают и тянут за рукав, смотрит сверху-вниз в янтарные глаза и тут же мысленно чертыхается.

— Микото-сан.

Он понимает вдруг еще одну вещь, от которой груз на душе становится лишь неподъемнее: Анна видит его конец, Кусанаги чувствует, а Яту ведет искренняя вера в то, что всё будет в порядке, что месть цены не выставляет за услуги. Суо хмыкает, равнодушно смотрит вперед и заталкивает Зверя поглубже в колодец своих кошмаров. Зверь недовольно щерится и рвется наружу. Сколько ни старайся, он всё равно сильнее, берет измором, не даёт ни минуты покоя, ведя к единственно верному исходу.

Перед мысленным взором лица, теплые, родные, смешные, глупые, любимые. Перед мысленным взором рассветное небо цвета растрепанных коротких волос и сонное солнце цвета чистых улыбчивых глаз. Перед мысленным взором всё то, что он больше уже не увидит своими оставшимися где-то на дне стакана не слишком выдержанным виски глазами.

Ну и, собственно, к чёрту такую лирику. Ему достаточно знать, что новый день настанет для тех, кто слишком долго слепо следовал за ним.


End file.
